heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Helmet
The Happy Helmet is one of Stimpy's inventions together with the Cheese-O-Phone, a shaver that allows people to get a close shave without even being there and the Stay-Put Socks. Description The Happy Helmet is a gray helmet with a yellow antenna that allows it to be used with a remote control. It is difficult to take off and has a chin strap in several scenes. Its function consists to force unhappy people wearing it to be in a state of happiness and bliss against their will. As shown by Ren Höek, it forced him to be kind to Stimpy, doing several of his chores, between that iron his underwear and clean his dirty litter box. It also forced Ren to put happy stickers in his bedroom and dance to "Happy Happy Joy Joy", to the beat of whose music Ren rapidly banged his head with a hammer, effectively breaking the helmet and its hold over him once and for all. The helmet is controlled by a remote, which uses a dial/button to control how happy the wearer is. Despite being hard to take off, the helmet can still be broken, albeit with a strong tool, as Ren needed a hammer in order to stop it. It is also hard to take off, although it is unknown if this is due to Ren's weak state or if it is a part of the helmet. Plot After showing Ren his latest invention of Stay-Put Socks, Ren was unable to move, as the socks were full of glue. He tried to escape and yelled at Stimpy, calling him a 'filthy swine' and threatened to kill him. Stimpy noticed this, believing Ren to be unhappy. Stimpy vowed to make Ren happy, spending all night working on the helmet. The next day, Stimpy hided the helmet behind his back and slapped it on Ren's head, much to his irk and dismay. Stimpy began to use the remote to make Ren happy against his will, until he surrendered and told Stimpy that he was off to do nice things. The rest of the day, Ren did Stimpy's chores, such as iron and clean his litter box, continuously getting pushed further and further to the brink of insanity. Ren was also unable to remove the helmet or resist it, and every time he refused to one of Stimpy's demands or tried to be left alone, Stimpy believed him to be sad and used the remote to make him to be even happier, which drived him even more insane. The next morning, Ren was still wearing the helmet and was woken up by Stimpy's car horn. He returned home with a copy of his favorite song, Happy Happy Joy Joy, all while Ren tried in vain to choke him but failed, and forced Ren to dance with him. Taking the opportunity of distraction, Ren sneaked off to the kitchen, finded a hammer in one of the drawers, and began to rapidly bang his head with the hammer to the beat of the music, effectively breaking the helmet and its hold over him once and for all. Free from its control, Ren was free to choke Stimpy so he began strangling him. It was then that he realized how much he loves being angry and thanked Stimpy for making him enraged. Category:Heroic Tools and Other Items Category:Good-Hands Tools Category:Healings Category:Heroic Symbolism Category:Weapons Category:Freedom Category:Technology